Shannen Doherty
Shannen Doherty portrayed Prue Halliwell in seasons one through three of Charmed. Biography Shannen was brought up in Memphis, Tennessee, USA and at the age of seven her family moved to Los Angeles. Shannen was confident that she wanted to become an actress and by the age of ten her dream came true. Shannen was a confident student always making sure to get exceptional grades and although quite popular, she preferred to have a few close friends rather than a large crowd of friends. In fact, Shannen and Holly Marie Combs were good friends even before Charmed, and it was Shannen who persuaded her to audition. Ironically, the producers at first actually wanted Shannen to portray Piper Halliwell and Holly to portray Prue Halliwell. She has been married twice, but the first marriage was annulled and the second, divorced. On November 09th, 2010, Shannen's father John Thomas Doherty passed away after a long bout with ill health, he was 66; Shannen has said "I love him with ever inch of my being. I can't imagine life without him." : On October 15, 2011, Shannen married her long time boyfriend, photographer Kurt Iswarienko in a private ceremony in Malibu, California. Career *She made her acting debut at age ten, with a role on the series "Father Murphy" (1981). *She made a name for herself as a child actress at just 11-years-old, starring in "Little House on the Prairie" (1974). *Her real success came in 1990, at the age of 19, when she was cast in Aaron Spelling's long-running hit series, "Beverly Hills, 90210" (1990) *Later she reunited with long-time producer Aaron Spelling, when she was cast as Prue Halliwell on "Charmed" (1998). *She continued her work in movies by starring in Another Day (2001). *And the Rendering (2002). *Shannen was the host of the series Scare Tactics (2003). *Shannen made her return to television on Fox's drama series "North Shore" (2004). *She has ventured into new projects and in 2006, she starred in her own reality series, "Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty". *In 2008, Shannen reprised her role as Brenda Walsh on 90210. *Although she didn't play a character on the show, she is a fan of the TV series "24" and provided audio commentary with Evan Katz on that show's Season 4 DVD, in addition to having visited the set numerous times. *Shannen is set to appear in the upcoming fantasy T.V. production entitled Witchslayer. *Shannen's new book Badass: A Hard-Earned Guide To Living Life With Style And (The Right) Attitude hits bookstores in November 2010. *In late 2011, Shannen allowed cameras to follow her and husband Kurt around for a reality series entitled Shannen Says. *In November 2012, Shannen made a cameo appearance on NBC's The New Normal. Filmography *''Father Murphy'' 1981 *''Night Shift'' 1982 *''Little House on the Prairie'' 1982-1983 *''Girls Just Want Have Fun'' 1985 *''Beverly Hills 90210'' 1990-1994 *''Mallrats'' 1995 *''Charmed'' 1998-2001 *''View of Terror (aka Nightwish)'' 2003 *''North Shore'' 2004 *''Christmas Caper'' 2007 *''The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon'' 2008 *''90210'' 2008 *''Dancing with the Stars'' 2010 *''Burning Palms'' 2010 *''Mari/Kari'' 2010 Gallery 143150325.jpg|April 2012 143150331.jpg 143150337.jpg 143150369.jpg 143103940.jpg|April 2012 143106276.jpg 143106365.jpg ShannenSayP2.jpg Shannensaysp3.jpg ShannenSaysP1.jpg Shd5.jpg|Shannen Says Preview Shd11.jpg Shd2.jpg Shd12.jpg Shd8.jpg Shd7.jpg Shd6.jpg Shd10.jpg Shd4.jpg Shd3.jpg Shd9.jpg Shd1.jpg|Shannen on "Witch Slayers" Witchslayer1.jpg Witchslayer2.jpg Witchslayer3.jpg Shannenonphone.jpg ShannenSays1.JPG|Shannen Says ShannenSays2.JPG ShannenSays3.JPG ShannenSays4.JPG ShannenSays5.JPG ShannenSays6.JPG ShannenSays7.JPG ShannenSays8.JPG ShannenSays9.JPG ShannenSays10.JPG ShannenSays11.JPG ShannenSays.JPG ShannenSays12.JPG ShannenSays13.JPG ShannenSays14.JPG ShannenFekkai1.jpg|Shannen at the Fekkai Hair salon in Los Angeles, California - January 24, 2012. ShannenFekkai.jpg shannenfekkai2.jpg ShannenFekkai3.jpg Shannen2012Official1.jpg|Promo for "Shannen Says" - with husband Kurt ShannenKurtShannenSays_(2).jpg ShannenTCA.jpg|Winter 2012 TCA - January 12, 2012 ShannenJan12.jpg|Shannen and Kurt arrive at WE tv's "Family Affair" 2012 Winter TCA event at Langham Hotel in Pasadena, California - January 13, 2012 ShannenJan12(2).jpg ShannenJan12(3).jpg ShannenJan12(4).jpg ShannenJan12(5).jpg ShannenJoanRivers.jpg|With Joan Rivers ShannenGuy.jpg ShannenBE.jpg|BE Magazine - December Issue ShannenNewNov5.jpg|December 12, 2011 ShannenNewNov8.jpg ShannenDecember6(1).jpg|Shannen with husband Kurt - December 5, 2011 ShannenDecember6(2).jpg ShannenNewNov6.jpg|Barbie Rocks Event @ Luxe Hotel - December 04, 2011 ShannenNewNov1.jpg|Session 097 - November 28, 2011 ShannenNewNov2.jpg ShannenNewNov3.jpg ShannenNewNov4.jpg ShanNov6.jpg|November 6, 2011 ShanNov6(1).jpg Shannov6(2).jpg shanair7.jpg|At LAX - November 5, 2011 Shanair66.jpg|With husband Kurt shanair5.jpg shanair4.jpg Shanair3.jpg Shanair2.jpg shanair1.jpg ShandoWedding4.jpg|Shannen on her Wedding Day - October 15, 2011 ShannenKurtWalk.jpg shandowedding11.jpg ShandoWedding18.jpg ShandoWedding3.jpg ShandoWedding1.jpg ShandoWedding6.jpg ShandoWedding2.jpg ShandoWedding19.jpg ShandoWedding5.jpg ShandoWedding7.jpg shandowedding8.jpg ShandoWedding9.jpg ShandoWedding10.jpg ShandoWedding12.jpg ShandoWedding14.jpg ShandoWedding15.jpg ShandoWedding16.jpg ShandoWedding17.jpg ShandoWedding13.jpg Shannenwed1.jpg|Shannen & Kurt's wedding invitation Shannenwed3.jpg| ShannenWedding1.jpg|''Us Magazine'' Article ShannenWedding2.jpg ShannenKurtWedding.jpg|Shannen and Kurt on their wedding day - October 15, 2011 ShannenKurtWedding2.jpg ShannenKurtWedding3.jpg|With her flower girls ShannenKurtWedding4.jpg Shannenkurtwedding5.jpg ShandoOct8(1).jpg|In Malibu - October 8, 2011 ShandoOct8(2).jpg ShandoOct8(3(.jpg sdtele0.jpg|Anges de la Telerealite - September 2011 sdtele1.jpg sdtele2.jpg sdtele3.jpg sdtele4.jpg sdtele5.jpg sdtele6.jpg sdtele7.JPG ShandoPrague0.jpg|Shannen in Prague, Czech Republic - September 27, 2011 ShandoPrague1.jpg ShandoPrague2.jpg|With Kurt ShandoPrague2.5.jpg ShandoPrague3.jpg ShandoPrague5.jpg ShandoPrague4.jpg Shannenkurtprague.jpg ShannenOut00.jpg|September 8, 2011 ShannenOut1.jpg ShannenOut2.jpg ShannenCheese.jpg ShannenLounge.jpg ShannenEducationConnection1.jpg|Shannen in Education Connection commericial - August 2011 ShannenEducationConnection2.jpeg ShannenEducationConnection3.jpg ShannenED0.png ShannenAugust2011(10.jpg|August 9, 2011 ShannenAugust2011.jpg|August 2011 ShannenKurtMain.jpg|With husband Kurt ShannenRiku.jpg|With Riku Campo ShannenTonyandYami.jpg|With Tony & Yami ShannenNY.jpg ShannenPhone.jpg Shannenjacobrock.jpg|With Jacob Rock ShannenMcDonalds.jpg ShannenJuly2011(0).jpg|AXE Lounge at the Hamptons - July 25, 2011 ShannenJuly2011(1).jpg ShannenJuly2011(00).jpg| Shannentim.jpg|With fan, Tim - July 2011 ShanHolly.jpg|With Holly Marie Combs - July 2011 ShanWedding.jpg|At a friend's wedding with boyfriend Kurt ShanWedding1.jpg ShannenSTK1.jpg|At STK in West Hollywood - May 11, 2011 ShannenSTK5.jpg ShannenSTK4.jpg ShannenSTK3.jpg ShannenSTK2.jpg ShannenMay2011.jpg ShannenApril21NewYork.jpg|In New York April 21, 2011 ShannenApril21NewYork1.jpg ShannenApril21NewYork2.jpg ShannenApril21NewYork3.jpg ShannenApril20NewYork.jpg|At Di Salvano in New York April 20, 2011 ShannenApril20NewYork3.jpg ShannenApril20NewYork1.jpg ShannenApril20NewYork2.jpg ShannenHomeBaking2011.jpg|April 2011 ShannenMalibu.jpg|At a Grocery Store in Malibu, March 1, 2011 ShannenMalibu2.jpg ShannenMalibu3.jpg ShannenMalibu4.jpg ShannenCavaliaCircus.jpg|Cavalia Circus, March 4, 2011 ShannenMom.jpg|At Cavalia Circus with her Mom - Feb. 20, 2011 Shannen000.jpg|Burning Palms Premiere - Jan 12, 2011 Shannen0000.jpg Shannen00000.jpg Shannen000000.jpg ShannenJan16.jpg|The Weinstein Company And Relativity Media Golden Globe Awards Party - Jan 16, 2011 ShannenJan160.jpg ShannenJan161.jpg ShannenPerez.jpg|Chatting with Perez Hilton, Dec. 19, 2010 ShannenNBC.jpg|Access Hollywood Live - December 14, 2010 ShannenNBC1.jpg ShannenNBC2.jpg|NBC Today Show - November 4, 2010 ShannenDohertySept2010(1).jpg|November 2010 ShannenDohertySept2010.jpg ShannenDohertySept2010(2).jpg Shannenkurt1.jpg|With Kurt at the 29th Annual Malibu Kiwanis Chili Cook-off - September 6, 2010 ShannenKurt2.jpg ShannenGQBombaySapphireMostInspiredBartenderAug1.jpg|Shannen at GQ+Bombay Sapphire's Most Inspired Bartender, Aug. 1, 2010 ShannenGQ.jpg ShANNENGQ1.jpg ShannenKathy.jpg|With Kathy Griffin ShannenPS.jpg ShannenDohertyPS1.jpg ShannenBravada00.jpg|The Grand Opening Of Bravada Women’s Athletica - July 23, 2010 ShannenBravada000.jpg ShannenBravada0000.jpg ShannenBravada0100.jpg ShannenBravada0.jpg ShannenBravada01.jpg ShannenBravada02.jpg ShannenBravada100.jpg ShannenBravada4.jpg ShannenBravada.jpg ShannenBravada1.jpg ShannenSuite.jpg|In Suite 7 ShannenSuite1.jpg ShannenHalloween1.jpg Shannenhalloween2.jpg ShannenHalloween3.jpg ShannenMarcelleria1.jpg ShannenMarcelleria2.jpg ShannenMarcelleria3.jpg Shando1.JPG Shando2.JPG Shando3.JPG Shando4.JPG Shando5.jpg Shando6.jpg Shando7.jpg Shando8.jpg Shando9.jpg Shando11.jpg Shando12.jpg shando13.jpg Shando14.jpg Shando15.jpg shando16.jpg Shando10.jpg ShannenKurt.jpeg|Shannen with Kurt Iswarienko ShannenKurt0.jpg ShannenKurt00.jpg ShannenKurt1.jpg ShannenKurt2.jpg ShannenKurt3.jpg ShannenKurt4.jpg ShannenKurt5.jpg ShannenKurt6.jpg ShannenKurt7.jpg ShannenKurt8.jpg ShannenKurt9.jpg ShannenKurt10.jpg ShannenKurt11.jpg ShannenKurt12.jpg ShannenKurt13.jpg ShannenKurt15.jpg ShannenKurt16.jpg ShannenKurtMay2010.jpg ShannenKurtMay2010(2).jpg ShannenKurtJuly2010.jpg Shannen57.jpg|Shannen at GQ Gentleman's Ball ShannenKurtGQ.jpg Shannen01.jpg Shannen00.jpg Shannen02.jpg Shannen03.jpg Shannen04.jpg Shannen05.jpg Shannen06.jpg Shannen08.jpg Shannen09.jpg Shannen07.jpg Shannen10.jpg Shannen11.jpg ShannenD.jpg|Pas Photo Shoot ShannenD5.jpg ShannenD2.jpg ShannenD3.jpg ShannenD6.jpg doherty2.jpg doherty3.jpg doherty4.jpg doherty5.jpg doherty6.jpg doherty7.jpg doherty8.jpg doherty9.jpg doherty10.jpg ShannenHollyDWTS.jpg|With Holly Marie Combs doherty1.jpg|On Dancing With the Stars - 2010 doherty11.jpg doherty12.jpg doherty13.jpg doherty14.jpg Doherty15.jpg doherty16.jpg doherty17.jpg doherty18.jpg Doherty19.jpg doherty21.jpg doherty22.jpg doherty23.jpg doherty26.jpg doherty27.jpg doherty28.jpg doherty29.jpg Doherty31.jpg Doherty32.jpg doherty33.jpg doherty35.jpg doherty36.jpg ShannenNobu1.jpg|On set of Growing the Big One ShannenNobu2.jpg ShannenNobu3.jpg ShannenNobu4.jpg ShannenNobu6.jpg ShannenNobu7.jpg Shannen12.jpg|Scare Tactics Shannen13.jpg Shannen14.jpg Shannen15.jpg Shannen16.jpg Shannen17.jpg Shannen18.jpg Shannen19.jpg Shannen21.jpg Shannen20.jpg Shannen22.jpg Shannen23.jpg ShannenRadar.jpg ShannenRadar2.jpg Shannencitrine.jpg ShannenRadar3.jpg ShannenRadar4.jpg Shannenbehindcamera.jpg ShannenPasadena.jpg Shannen25.jpg|At her ranch Shannen26.jpg Shannen27.jpg Shannen28.jpg Shannen29.jpg Shannen30.jpg Shannen31.jpg|On set of 90210, 2009 Shannen32.jpg Shannen33.jpg Shannen34.jpg Shannen35.5.jpg Shannen36.jpg Shannen35.jpg Shannen37.jpg Shannen38.jpg Shannen39.jpg Shannen40.jpg Shannen41.jpg Shannen43.jpg Shannen44.jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(4).jpg|Beauty Story by Kurt Iswarienko ShannenIswarienko2010(5.6).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(5).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(5.5).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(7).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(8).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(0).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(00).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(1).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(2).jpg ShannenIswarienko2010(30.jpg Shannen45.jpg Shannen46.jpg Shannen47.jpg Shannen48.jpg Shannen49.jpg Shannen50.jpg ShannenRyan.jpg|On Air with Ryan Seacrest Sept. 23, 2008 ShannenRyan1.jpg ShannenRyan2.jpg ShannenRyan3.jpg ShannenRyan4.jpg ShannenRyanSept232008.jpg|Shannen + Ryan Shannen20008.jpg shan2.jpg shan3.jpg shan4.jpg ShannenSWAT1.jpg|At "S.W.A.T" Premiere shanrick1.jpg|With Rick Salomon shanrick2.jpg ShannenAuto.jpg Shannen51.jpg|90210 photo shoot Shannen52.jpg|With 90210 co-star Jennie Garth Shannen53.jpg Shannen54.jpg Shannen55.jpg Shannen56.jpg Shannen_Lavo2.jpg Shannen24.jpg ShannenD00.jpg ShannenRose.jpg ShannenRose1.jpg Shannen4343.jpg Shannen43434.jpg ShanHol1.jpg|With Holly Marie Combs ShanHol2.jpg ShannenGoodBadUgly.jpg|Directing "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed" ShannenGoodBadUgly2.jpg ShannenIllusion1.jpg|Behind the Scenes of "Chick Flick" ShannenYoung.jpg GIFS : : : : : : : : : : : : : Trivia * Shannen Doherty has directed 3 episodes of the series: Be Careful What You Witch For, The Good, the Bad, and the Cursed, and All Hell Breaks Loose. * She was paid $75,000 per episode of Charmed. * She did most of her own stunts as Prue Halliwell. * Shannen was the first one to be hired for Charmed. She was given the script and read it with Holly beside her and then went into the office to talk to Mr Spelling about casting Holly too. * She has stated her favorite episodes of Charmed were Which Prue Is It Anyway?, Ms. Hellfire and All Hell Breaks Loose. * Her pets include: Seven horses (one of which is a pony): Louisito, Alberto, Domingo, Picasso, Samourzakan, Aries Addiction and Thunder. Four dogs: Roamy (German shepherd), Leroy (Kane corso), Pinky (Cavalier King Charles Spaniel) and Leo (Rhodesian Ridgeback) * She loves playing games on her Playstation and X-box. *Her favourite game is Diablo. *She has been on the Jay Leno show 7 times. *She went to the same School as Jodie Foster went too. *She speaks French and Spanish. *Her GPA in High School was 4.0. * Still owns a percentage of Charmed even after she left. *She was 12 years old when she first saw Alyssa Milano, dancing at a Hollywood Party. * She was born on the same day and year as Nicholas Brendon of Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''fame. * Shannen suffers from the stomach and bowel condition Crohn's Disease. * She is close friends with actress Sarah Michelle Gellar and best friends with Holly Marie Combs. * Interestingly Shannen follows Rose McGowan in twitter. She also follows Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano . * Shannen is allergic to Wool and Chocolate. * As a fan of the drama series 24 , Shannen provided audio commentary on the Season Four DVD for the hours 3pm-4pm. * She was ranked #5 in the 100 Greatest Teen Stars. * Her nickname is Shando and her middle name is Maria. * She has a tattoo on her right ankle of a cross with the sun behind it. Below it is the name Rob after her then-boyfriend. * Her favorite place to buy furniture is Harrod's of London. * In the Charmed episode Coyote Piper, Shannen taught Holly how to table dance and acted as the choreographer. * Shannen turned down a role in the horror movie Scream 3 but did appear in a spoof. She was rumored to appear alongside Brian Krause in Scream. * She appeared in the music video for the Slaughter song ''Real Love. * The film'', Heathers, Shannen's first Major movie role, was filmed in just 32 days. * Shannen Doherty has also been in a number of movies after her appearence on Charmed such as; ''View Of Terror,The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon and the infamous Christmas Caper. * Shannen has also made appearances on TV Shows Such as 'North Shore' were she portrayed the role of Alexandra Huson and the new series re-make of 90210, where she portrayed her infamous character Brenda Walsh. * Shannen has also starred alongside Julian McMahon (plays Cole Turner in Charmed) the two starred in 'Another Day'. * Shannen and Julian have also dated in the past. * Shannen and her family moved to Los Angeles when she was only 7 years old. * Owns a Horse Ranch in Ventura County, California. * Shannen also owns a Malibu Beach home which she listed in 2009 at $4 million. The gated mansion was built in 1976, has five bedrooms and 4 bathrooms in 3,410 square feet. It has an outdoor patio with a waterfall, overlooking an ocean view with 1 acre of park-like grounds and includes a pool and spa. * She and Co-star Alyssa Milano were both considered for the role of Rene in Mallrats. The role later on went to Shannen. * Shannen is also an art director for a California based magazine called, Pasedina. * Shannen is really close to her father, in 2010 she stated that her appearance on the hit American dance show 'Dancing with the Stars' was for him. Unfortunately, he died in early November 2010. **When the show first offered her a role to go on the show, she was terrifed, due to have a fear of live audience. She then made a deal with her father, who is a big fan of the show. She'll go on the show, if he tries and takes 5 steps down the hallway of the Hospital and to learn a new word everyday. * Shannen has also claimed that when infront of large crowds of people she gets nervous and gets Hives, a condition that is quite common in the US. It causes the skin to itch and turn red. * Apart from being a director Shannen has also had 2 shows on TV, Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty and Scare Tactics. *Shannen has stated that even though the gossip magazines makes her seem evil and a person that likes to starts feuds she pays no attention to them. In her career of over 20 years she has only cried over a misconception once. * Shannen was "punk'd" by former Charmed co-star Greg Vaughan (Dan Gordon) in the dutch television program Ushi & Loesie. You can watch it here.. Reasons for leaving Charmed Although little is known about why Shannen Doherty really left Charmed, these are the more well-known theories: *Shannen Doherty had several disputes with co-star Alyssa Milano and/or executive producer Brad Kern. She left because it was hard to work with somebody for a long period of time when there are disagreements. Ironically about four years before she did Charmed and was doing "Beverly Hills 90210" the reason she chose to leave was due to a feud with her co-star, Jennie Garth. *Shannen Doherty wouldn't sign a two year contract with the show. *Shannen stated she left the show because she found it impossible to work with people who didn't care about the work they were doing. She claimed that there was too much drama on the set and not enough devotion to the show and that she felt she was the only one putting in one-hundred percent to the show, though what this means as far as the above or any other theories is completely unknown. *It has been stated that photos and scenes of Shannen were not used in Charmed after her exit from the series because of budget costs; the producer stated she did not return in the finale because if she did, it would have meant one of the other past characters, such as Wes Ramsey, Finola Hughes, or Drew Fuller, not reprising their role due to costs. Category:Main Characters Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Karen ling